A conventional cushion device installed in shoes is generally made by foam material which has small spring coefficient and cannot provide sufficient cushion feature. Besides, the foam member used as the cushion device reacts too slow when the wearer is jogging and the air that is squeezed out from the foam member is trapped in a limited area so that the foam member is suffered by a large pressure which reduces the rate of bouncing of the foam member.
The present invention intends to provide a cushion device for shoes and the bladder of the cushion device reacts quickly to absorb shocks and provides better cushion feature.